


Art Night

by R_4_L



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden, Saiyuki Reload - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: So I went to "Paint Nite" tonight, (there's a reason I write and not draw) and in the middle of painting this lotus flower I wondered....  What would happen if Hakkai took the gang to one of these?  So here it is, short form.Hakkai talks the group in painting pictures for a local charity.  Sanzo relaxes for all of an hour before the morons start to bicker.





	Art Night

**Author's Note:**

> Saiyuki is the creative property of Kazuya Minekura. I'm just a fan.

In retrospect, Hakkai knew he should have had something else planned for Goku and Gojyo to do. They were stuck here for another couple of days until the bridge was repaired.

"So tell me, why are we here?" Sanzo was being remarkably patient.

Hakkai looked at the canvas in front of him. "The innkeeper, had suggested that we might enjoy a night out." Of course the innkeeper likely wanted a chance to clean the rooms, and restock his kitchen and bar. "The art work we produce will be auctioned off and the proceeds will go to the supporting both the orphanage and the school."

Both men tried their best to ignore the sounds growing in the background. 

"Hey you pervy water sprite that's mine."

Hakkai could see the way Sanzo's jaw tensed every time the voices of the other two echoed in the room. They had started out listening to instruction and following along, but just like everything else those two did it wasn't long before the insults started. After the insults came the teasing and then the poking and prodding. Hakkai just hoped he could stop things before they start actually fighting because once that started then all bets were off and Sanzo was going to get involved and it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Sanzo lit another cigarette, he still wasn't sure how the hell Hakkai had talked them into this, but damn it, the innkeeper was going to cut them a deal on the rooms and with the Sanbutsushin getting touchy about the credit limit, he figured that anytime he could find a deal the better. Thankfully Hakkai had been bartering for their supplies all along.

One last brush stroke and Sanzo was finished. The landscape was of the river where Koumyou Sanzo had found him, not far from the monastery he had been raised in. Taking the canvas to the woman in charge seemed like a smart a idea.

"Ma'am, I'll leave this with you." Genzo looked at the still life Hakkai had already turned in. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what the other two were doing or not. "Hakkai I'm going for a walk."

He hadn't quite made it to the doors when the paint brush came flying at him and landed with a wet splat against his face before sliding down his robes. He was at least thankful that he'd taken off the scriptures for this.

"Gojyo, I will end you." He pulled out his banishing gun and aimed at the red head before pulling the trigger.

A puff of hair and Gojyo froze, paint brushes in each hand.

"Both of you hand in your painting now and leave." He'd had enough.

Gojyo handed in a Jackson Pollock like painting with splotches of color here and there. Goku's was more Salvator Dali or Picasso like. Four men, four very distinct, different pictures.

The lady at the counter tried to stop them, "but sir, you have another two hours of paid art time?"

Hakkai stepped forward, Sanzo was finished being nice for the day and the other two needed to be out of here before one of them decided to through more paint at someone. "I think for the betterment of your establishment, we'll take our leave. If you would be so kind as to donate the extra hours to one of the children or some deserving person that would be most appreciative.

They'd gotten out of there by the skins of their teeth. No blood was spilled and there was very little damage done. At least at the moment.


End file.
